peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-02 ; Comments *Peel has been to see God play live twice that week - on the previous Wednesday, with Pain Teens at the Moonlight Club in London, and that very evening, with Boss Hog at the new Marquee. *Two tracks are played to mark the passing of Slim Gaillard. Says Andy Kershaw will be featuring more material from the same artist the following night. Sessions *Bleach #1, recorded 20th November 1990, repeat, first broadcast 02 December 1990 *Hoovers only session, recorded 29th January 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Downtown Science: Radioactive () Def Jam *Inspiral Carpets: Caravan (7") (JP - "sounds a little busy to me..") *Raindrops: That Boy John (v/a album - Beyond The Wall Of Sound) Roxy ROXY XS-LP-106 *Bleach: Dipping (session) *First Offence: Just Try Me (12") Blip BLIPP 5T :(JP: It's the first time I've ever been to the Marquee, the new Marquee. The room seems fine, but profoundly unpleasant bar staff. I asked this woman, they've got some kind of bottled beer I've never seen in my life before, and I said, "What's that?", and she said, "I don't know! For god's sake make up your mind!", and stomped off. I thought, ah, terrific.')'' *God: Car First () Clawfist *Hoovers: Green (session) *Picketts: Should I Stay Or Should I Go () Pop Llama :(JP: "I was very sad to hear during the week of the death of Slim Gaillard, who had been around for quite some time in London and I regret to say that I never got to see him playing live - and I shall regret that for a long time.") *Slim Gaillard: Avacado Seed Soup Symphony Part 1 (album - Son Of McVouty) HEP HEP 11 *Dream Warriors ft Slim Gaillard: Easy To Assemble But Hard To Take Apart (Generation Gap Mix) (EP - Easy To Assemble But Hard To Take Apart (Generation Gap Mix) Ludi) 4th and Broadway '''@ :(JP: "That's Slim Gaillard, who died this week. The first recording, from 1945. recorded live in Los Angeles and that was on an LP called 'McVouty, Slim & Bam' on Hep Records. ... Might be quite difficult to find that, because I picked it up, it must have been seven or eight years ago. And the second one was from the current compact disc in fact by the Dream Warriors. ... His name misspelled incidentally on the compact disc.") *Thrill Skinny: Let There Be Shelving (7" EP) Hunchback / Glut *Master Mwana Congo: Mono (album - Satane Tautau) Saxone *Bleach: Fall (session) *Deuce Coupes: Candyapple Blue (album - 32 Hotrod Hits) Ace *Pain Teens: The Basement (album - Born In Blood) Transyndicate *Would Be's: All This Rubbish Is True (EP - Silly Songs For Cynical People) Decoy * Quazar: Seven Stars (12") Go Bang! *Farm: Tell The Story (album - Spartacus) Produce *Hoovers: Comes A Time (session) *Four Brothers: Mazita Nezviito (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha *'File 1' cuts out *'File 3' begins *Bleach: Seeing (session) *Dub Syndicate: The Precinct Of Sound (album - Classic Selection Volume 2) On-U Sound @''' *Lou Ann Barton: Don't Slander Me (v/a album - Where The Pyramid Meets The Eye - A Tribute To Roky Erickson) WEA International *Smashing Orange: Only Complete In You (7" - My Deranged Heart) Ringers Lactate '''# *Main Source: Snake Eyes (album - Breaking Atoms) Wild Pitch # @ *Hoovers: Mr Average (session) *Since The Operation: Self Realisation Thru Vimto (shared 7" with Thought Police - Oh Heck It's The...) Eat Your Idols #''' *Gregory Isaacs: Rude Boy Saddam (7") Black Scorpio *Mono Men: I Don't Care (7") Estrus *Radical Dance Faction: Landing Party (12") Earth Zone *Bleach: Jingle (session) '''# *''JP - I Believe That!'' *Bleach: Wipe It Away (session) #''' *Little Walter: Off The Wall *'''File 3 ends *Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 2. *Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 4. File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910302 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) john-peel-30a-1991 *3) John Peel 2nd March 1991 *4) 1991-03-xx Peel Show LE098 ;Length * 1) 1:34:39 * 2) 0:46:38 (until 11:33) (7:23-7:50 unique) * 3) 0:44:33 * 4) 0:46:51 (until 1:57, then 7:19 - 16:02) ;Other *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter *3) Many thanks to Tim *4) Created from LE098 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Mooo *2) Mixcloud *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Tim's Tapes